The Great Sai
The Great Sai is a vast desert located in Shurima and central Shuriman Continent. Lore Shurima The Endless Plain.jpg|The Endless Plain 1 Shurima Atop The Dormun 02.jpg|The Endless Plain 2 Shurima The Great Sai Desert.jpg|The Great Sai Desert The Great Sai, or Shuriman Wastes is a large desert spanning most of east, south, and west Shurima. The fallen empire has littered the dunes with ruins. Stretching out for hundreds of miles, the Endless Plain is a desolate wasteland that has claimed countless lives over the centuries. Few who attempt to cross it are ever seen again—if the relentless, burning heat and lack of water doesn’t kill them, the predators and savage raiders that emerge under the cover of darkness likely will. A can be found wandering the desert. defends the entrance to a realm deep beneath the Shuriman wastes; what he protects, no one knows. Buried tombs also hold ancient secrets; rose from such a tomb, and in another, claimed an Ascended artifact of incredible mystical power. Kenethet, Vekaura, Nerimazeth, Zuretta, Astrologer's Tower, and the Zoantha Cascade are located in this desert wasteland. Wildlife Brackern Within a hidden valley live the Brackern: a species of sentient, crystalline scorpions with great magical power. For thousands of years they lived peacefully in this secluded corner of Shurima, but when the Rune Wars ravaged Runeterra the Brackern hid themselves by hibernating beneath the earth to wait out the devastation, and hopefully wait out the extinction of the human race. In recent times the sleeping Brackern were discovered by thieves who stole several namestones from their bodies; stones which are critical to the livelihood and culture of the Brackern, so much so that those with stolen stones face immediate death if they should wake, and many cannot even be roused from their slumber. , one of the strongest Brackern, was able to wake himself and has set out to reclaim all of the stolen namestones while also ensuring that no humans ever find the valley. Dormun Shurima Atop The Dormun 01.jpg|Dormun 1 Shurima Atop The Dormun 02.jpg|Dormun 2 Belzhun Map 01.jpg|A depiction of a Mwatis The Dormun are gigantic, slow-moving creatures protected with large chitinous plates covering their body. In the harsh conditions of Shurima they have evolved to survive the perpetual drought by utilizing an unknown sense to locate hidden reservoirs of water. Incidentally, certain nomadic tribes have built themselves a permanent home upon the backs of these beasts where they clean the creature and hunt any airborne pests who venture near. Eka'Sul Desert goats that travel in herds. Outerbeasts Rek'Sai OriginalSkin.jpg|A Xer'Sai known as Kai'Sa Breach concept 01.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 1 Kai'Sa Breach concept 05.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 2 Kai'Sa Breach concept 11.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 3 Kai'Sa Breach concept 16.jpg| fighting Outerbeasts 4 Beside the Xer'Sai, other creatures from the Void, referred to as 'outerbeasts', can be found in the desert. * Xer'Sai: Creatures from the Void that plague the southern deserts. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller or much bigger. , as the queen, is by far the largest and most dangerous of her species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and ravage anything nearby, to the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. Ralsiji Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 05.png|A Ralsiji Rek'Sai - Scourge of the Desert 03.png|A Shuriman Camel 1 Kai'Sa Breach concept 03.jpg|A Shuriman Camel 2 Large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. Shuriman Camel A breed of camels native to the deserts of Shurima and are used by caravans as well as common folk as primary mode of transportation. Despite being well-suited for lengthy travels in the desert landscape, they are still prey to a many predator such as the Xer'Sai. Sandswimmers Sandswimmers are massive quadrupedal creatures that traverse the Shuriman desert in cyclical patterns. They got their name due to their preferred method of travel. Their narrow bodies and webbed feet are perfectly design for swimming under the sand. They feed on bugs and other small creatures most desert beasts ignore. Scavengers will often memorize the predictable paths these creatures take, and jump onto their backs to ride as far as they wish. Skallashi Shurima Skallashi.jpg|Skallashi Shurima The Endless Plain.jpg|Skallashi in The Great Sai Shurima Zoantha Cascade 02.jpg|Skallashi at The Zoantha Cascade Shurima The Rebirth.jpg|Skallashi near The Sun Disc Shurima Market Of Illumination.jpg|Skallashi in Nashramae The Skallashi are large quadrupedal herbivores. These hardy beasts of burden are common across Shurima, ideally suited to the harsh desert environment. Their key body feature is their long legs. Notoriously bad-tempered, they are nevertheless treated with great reverence. Their brown hides are often painted with sacred symbols of protection, and their horns hung with totems and charms. While these creatures are mostly used for travel and carrying heavy loads, on some larger skallashi people are able to built miniture rooms for more comfortable travel. To own one is often considered a sign of considerable prosperity. Category:Places Category:Shurima